


The Blossom Behind The Red Screen

by Lady_Red



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Fluff, Shinobi, Smut, oiran
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 10:00:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29915187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Red/pseuds/Lady_Red
Summary: Raditz has an unforgettable night with the Golden Blossom of Satan City's Red Light District.
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Comments: 14
Kudos: 19





	The Blossom Behind The Red Screen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogue_1102](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/gifts).



The dim glow of the paper lantern casted an ethereal glow around her delicate form as she sat back on her legs on top of red, silk pillows. The golden screen behind her embellished with colorful koi enhanced her own golden locks that framed around her face like a fan and pulled back into a tight bun. Black lacquered hairpins with red blossoms and scarlet-colored comb crown decorated her yellow strands, enhancing her unworldly pretty features. Her pretty round shape face had full lips painted cherry red and large honey-brown eyes that seemed brighter with a hint of scarlet rouge at the corners. She was foreign; perhaps from the west, yet she looked fetching in a silk black kimono blooming with red spider lilies and waves of glittery gold that just seemed to hang at her shoulders by the grace of kami, revealing an enticing amount of pale skin. Her red obi with an assortment of colorful chrysanthemums traced in gold threads was tied elaborately at the front, meant for taking off her layers of clothing easily, but it was deceptive in its simplicity.

The oiran had a hint of a smile on her lips and her eyes had a light of hope. She was decadent. Lavish but unsullied. Even among the piss and shit, behind the red wooden bars, she was a beacon of purity to the men that crowded around her to get a glimpse of her unearthly beauty. She was merely a ploy. The tea house brothel she belonged to thrived among the filth of Satan’s City Red Light District, a disreputable place filled with low-class merchants and criminals with a coin to spend on sex, due to her. The Flower Brothel used her draw in customers; taking advantage of men who would pay for a night with one of their other, ordinary prostitutes just to get a glimpse of her. 

The Golden Blossom of Satan City. 

The flower, herself, hardly had her services used, only when a lord or samurai graced this debauched hell hole.

Raditz watched her carefully from the shadows, underneath overhanging of the roof as the rain pelted down around him; and although he had a large build, no one spared him another glance as they passed him in the street. Her name was Hana, a name from the East and obviously a false one, given by her western features. Raditz had learned from local gossip that the girl had come to this brothel at the tender age of twelve and had been groomed to be more than an average prostitute, becoming a true courtesan in speech and mannerisms. She could pour sake like a well-bred lady, play the koto with fairy light fingers, and dance with a seductively and provocative sway. She even walked the Dream Parade when she was asked to entertain the mayor of the city, a very rare event in these slums and only done for her.

Raditz had enough studying the fresh bloom and stepped forward, making his way toward the entrance of the brothel. She must have felt his gaze as she looked up and their eyes met. She seemed surprised for a moment, but her red lips turned into an artful smile meant to lure men inside. He returned her smile with a roguish one of his own before lifting the red curtain and stepping through. 

Raditz was greeted by the house mother as he slipped off his shoes and brushed the rain off his dark maroon-colored kimono shirt. He hardly listened to her chatter as he reached into his sleeve and produced a pouch with a sizable amount of gold coins. He watched the weathered crone, who had hints of her former beauty on her face, weigh the coins in her hand before opening the bag to take one to test its worth by biting into it with one of her remaining teeth. Satisfied that it was legitimate, she counted the coins for good measure, all the while Raditz boredly watched and rolled his shoulders to remove the tension in his back.

The mother gave him a toothy grin of rotting teeth and led him inside the surprisingly clean hall, up the stairs to the rooms above. Raditz ignored the moans and pants of pleasure and the musky scent of sex that clung to the shoji screen doors where darkened silhouettes danced from the occupants behind. The mother went to the last door at the end and opened it for him, revealing a room in hues of red and gold, where a table laden with food was at one end on a black table and a cozy futon bed for two on the other. The light smell of sunflowers tickled his nose and saw a bouquet of the yellow flowers, yellow as her hair, at the corners of the room. 

Raditz stepped inside and made his way to the table to make himself comfortable on the red brocade pillow, taking out his navy blue furoshiki cloth from the folds of his kimono to dry his hair and face. He eyed the sake and poured it into the black choko glass, and inelegantly downed the sweet rice tasting brew, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand as the alcohol warmed him through his chest to his belly. His stomach gurgled, and without care, he grabbed a piece of dark red tuna sushi and dropped it into his mouth. He chewed noisily, barely registering the flavor of the fish, and poured himself another cup of sake, now able to smell the notes of pear and this time drank slowly.

Raditz took in his surroundings as stuffed another piece of sushi into his mouth, and while the room was busy and gaudy, it was meant to entice and elevate the heart rate. Raditz had halfway eaten the entire platter of sushi when the sliding door opened and the Golden Blossom stepped over the threshold. The moment she entered, the room seemed to bloom with light and the smile on her rose-red lips had a teasing lift that he couldn’t help be in awe of.  _ Hana _ , floated over to him like falling sakura petals, her naked feet whispering over the tatami floor, and when she reached him, she delicately moved to sit on her legs in front of him. She brought her hands down together at a perfect point and elegantly bowed her head to him that would put any noblewoman to shame. “Welcome, my lord,” she spoke softly, her voice was soft but had a throaty quality.

She raised her head and smiled at him, her eyes darted to the table and saw the plate of sushi was nearly demolished. She chuckled prettily, amusement clearly on her face, “Was the food to your liking, my lord? I apologize for keeping you waiting.”

“How will it make it up to me?” Raditz placed his arm on the table and placed his chin on his propped-up hand as he unashamedly eyed her form with lust.

“I’m sure I can find a way to compensate you, but… I’m curious, my lord…” 

“Raditz,” he interrupted her as he shoved another piece of sushi in his mouth.

Her lips lifted indulgently, “Last time you were here, you seemed… disappointed.”

“I paid a pretty penny for your time and we hardly did more than exchange a few words…. Just as we had done the last two meetings,” he gulped another choko full of sake to hide his displeasure.

“I did also dance for you… Raditz,” she reminded him with a bemused smile.

“Yet, I want a different dance from you…  _ Hana _ ,” he let her false name roll off his tongue and tried to hide his distaste in it as washed down yet another shot of sake.

She smiled at him coyly, “A different dance?” She tilted her head, “Do you mean one only meant for husband and wife?”

Raditz scoffed and eyed the red sake cup on the table, “Then let’s make it official.”

She smiled as rose to her feet gracefully to approach the table but Raditz quickly reached out with his hand to grab her wrist and pulled her against his chest. She gasped in surprise as she landed against him and looked up at him in surprise, “My lord!”

“Raditz,” he corrected again, and he went to grab the sake and pushed the tip of the bottle against her lips. “Your lips will be my cup tonight.”

She blinked at him and parted her lips, letting the clear, sweet liquid slip into her mouth before he quickly covered the soft petals with his mouth. He swept his tongue inside, and she moaned in surprise and he held back the groan at his first taste of her combined with the sake. He kneaded his lips against hers as he slid his hand up into her hair and one by one, removed each hairpin from her gold locks until it tumbled down her shoulders in a shimmering wave. He pulled back to look at her, and his breath caught in his throat, seeing her in her natural state rather than gussied up with the many unneeded decorations. Her lips were now swollen from his kiss and he wiped away a drop of sake that at the corner of her lips with his thumb before looking up into her eyes to see the lust he held for her mirrored in them.

He knew that she had always been curious about him since they’ve met but it wasn’t until the night that she danced for him that he noted her interest in him. He knew that he was probably different from the rest of the men that had visited her, probably treating her like the goddess that she was and giving her proper manners. However, he had been different; yes, he saw the angel they all saw, but more importantly, he saw the woman behind her intelligent eyes. A woman that had bloomed beautifully behind the red bars in darkness. A woman that was down-to-earth and knew that her position was precarious and dependent on her beauty that would eventually fade with age, so had developed talents that would increase her worth. This flower deserved more than to be in a cage, to be here servicing men, but fate had dealt her a bad hand and she took it to change her odds.

“Raditz?” 

He looked down at the gorgeous woman in his arms and slanted his lips over hers, hungrily devouring her mouth to taste her once more. Her floral scent of sunflowers tickled his nose and he inhaled her deeply as his fingers trailed down her slender, pale throat and slipped them under her kimono. She gasped into his mouth when he palmed her small pert breast, ripe as a peach that fit perfectly into his hand, and thumbed her pebbled bud gently. She pressed her body into his and her fingers dug into the fabric of his kimono at his chest. His hand slipped away to reach down to put her knees over his arm and stood with her in arms, never breaking their kiss. She wrapped her own arms around his neck, her fingers sliding into his thick mane of hair and it wasn’t until he laid her on the soft futon that he pulled his lips from hers. He stared at her intently as he grabbed the tie of her obi and tugged it open, excitement raced in his chest as he unwrapped her like a present.

He saw her chest rising and falling heavily as he moved to straddle her and peeled back the fabric of her robes to reveal her delicate body. Raditz eyed her form, her small, perky breasts that lead to her flat belly and to the wide curve of her hips. His eyes landed on her sex to see her glistening gold curl there, but as he went to meet her eyes again, he noticed small, light lines on her lower belly and his fingers traced them carefully. He looked up at her and saw that she had looked away with shame and sadness.

“You… have a child?” Raditz asked carefully as he gently brushed away a lock of hair from her face.

“I…. I lost her before she could ever be born,” Hana whispered hoarsely as she shut her eyes tight to close off any tears, but a stray salty bead rolled down her face.

“I’m sorry, beautiful,” he said and kissed her forehead, sensing that now wasn’t the time for his lust, and moved to cover her before lying on the futon to gather her in his arms.

“Raditz…” she glanced up at him with an apologetic expression.

“What if you could leave here? Forever?” Raditz asked her with seriousness etched in his features.

Hana sighed and laid her head on his chest, “Women like me never get that chance, my lord. I still have debts to pay.”

“And if they have been paid off?” 

She blew out a breath, “I don’t talk of dreams and what-ifs, my lord.”

“I don’t either… Tights.”

The woman in his arms stilled and her body tensed at the name. She slowly moved to a sitting position and looked at him warily, unsuccessfully covering her nude body. “What did you call me?”

“Tights… that is your name, correct? At least that is what your sister related to me,” Raditz said as he settled into the futon and placed his arms behind his head in a relaxed pose.

She blinked at him, “My sister?”

“Yes, your sister, Bulma,” Raditz studied her face. “I have to admit, you were pretty easy to find… though, I did find another blonde western woman, yet she hardly looked anything like your sister and she had green eyes. But  _ you _ have the resemblance and the same dark eyes she mentioned. Also, the paper trail led me here,” he shrugged nonchalantly.

The woman, Tights, furrowed her brows and shied away from him, “Who are you?”

“Raditz,” he grinned charmingly.

“You said as much,” she eyed him suspiciously. “Then,  _ what _ are you?”

“Ah, you’re learning how to ask the right questions.” Raditz reached out with one hand to finger the cloth of her kimono robe but she snatched it away before he had a chance. He sighed heavily, “I work for Lord Vegeta Ouji.”

“As what?” She asked with trepidation in her voice, as she recognized the name of the very powerful samurai lord.

Raditz gazed at her with a mischievous gleam, “As anything he wants.” He slowly moved to sit, “I could be a poor farmer, a wealthy merchant, a lofty lord, or… a cold assassin.”

Tights gasped in horror at his words and tried to move away, but tripped on the hem of her kimono just as Raditz moved to pin her to the floor with his body with her hands held over her head by one of his strong ones. She struggled against him, tears forming in her eyes, and opened her mouth to scream; however, his hand came down to silence her. “Whoops, we wouldn’t want that.”

Tights stared at him fearfully, and his heart panged at the sight, “Tights, I’m not here to harm you. I’ve been tasked with finding you, by your sister, Bulma. The wife of Lord Ouji.” He moved his hand away after a few moments when he was sure she would not scream, and reached into his robes to retrieve a letter. “She wrote this to you and asked me to deliver it when I found you.”

Her throat bobbed from swallowing heavily and Raditz slowly pushed himself away from her to sit on his haunches and held the letter to her. Her hand shook as she took it from him, eyeing him with a mixture of wariness and fear, and opened the delicate paper. She gasped when she saw the letters, written in a language that Raditz couldn’t understand, and a small sob escaped her lips as she read the letter. She put a hand over her mouth to silence the cries as tears roll down her cheeks, her eyes following the words over and over again. “This is… my sister’s hand,” she sniffed as she brushed aside her tears.

“You’re free, Lady Tights, and I’m here to secure your safe return to your sister,” Raditz moved off of her and slipped into a position of submission, kneeling before her and bowing his head.

She sat up and stared at him with surprise, “You’re… why… I don’t understand.”

Raditz glanced up at her, “Understand, what, my lady?”

“You, did all this to… what?” She asked with confusion clouding her gaze.

“I had to make sure that you were Lady Bulma’s sister and gain your trust,” he explained without emotion.

“So… all that… “ she paused at her last thought.

“What is it, milady?” Raditz asked carefully.

“What I felt for you wasn’t real? You only feigned interest to learn more about me,” she said as she pulled the edges of her robe closer together.

Raditz shook his head, “No, milady. I… I have wanted you since I laid eyes on you. But you are the sister of my lord and lady, it would be wrong of me to have done more than what was required of me.”

“Done more? Raditz… you… kissed me, and you touched me. Are you telling me that you were under orders to do that?” She glared at him.

“No, milady, that’s what I wanted to do,” he looked at her with heated lust in his gaze. “I was ordered to find you, make sure of your identity, and bring you home… kissing you, touching you… that was all my idea. I wish I could touch you now.”

“And how can I trust the words of a shinobi?” She asked with narrowed eyes.

“What can I do to prove my words, milady?” Raditz let his shoulders relax as he waited for her response.

She slowly rose from her feet and approached him, letting her robe whisper off her body to reveal her naked form to him. She stepped up to him and ran a hand through his hair at the top of his head, “Your words can’t be trusted, so I want you to show me the truth.”

Raditz smirked up at her, “As you wish, milady.”

Raditz settled on his knees and his hands reached up to take her wide hips, his grin never leaving his lips as he eyed the golden curls of his sex. He moved to press his face into her mound and took a deep breath, groaning at her natural musky scent. He flicked his tongue to trace the seams of her outer lips, only getting a hint of her flavor from moisture that stained her curls and moaned at her flavorfully tang. He lapped at her folds, slowly working his tongue between her swollen pussy lips until he found her bud that was filled with blood and latched his lips onto it. He heard Tights moan above him and felt her hand tighten in his hair, her hips undulating against his mouth. He moved his hand under her thigh and lifted her leg over his shoulder, spreading her wide before letting his tongue dip at her wet opening and rolled her juices over her exposed clit. Her nectar was sweet and her natural scent was better than any flower as it washed over him while he teasingly suckled on her swollen bud. 

She whimpered and her hips jerked, moisture spilling from her petal silk cunt and onto his chin. His stiff cock twitched at the cries he pulled from her throat, and he needed to sheath himself inside her before he spilled himself embarrassingly in his hakama pants. He pulled his mouth away, licking his lips before he stood, and scooped her up in his arms. Her face was flushed as she stared at him with lust twinkling in her eyes and he kissed her lips, letting her taste herself while sweeping his tongue inside. She moaned, her tongue swirling around his as she pressed her breast into his chest and rubbed her budded nipples against him. His hold tightened on her for a moment before he set her down on the futon and forced himself away from her. 

He stood, quickly untying his pants as he watched her stretch on the soft mattress and spread her legs wide for him to expose her sakura pink pussy to him that glistened with her sweet honey as a wicked grin graced her lips. He quickly discarded his clothing to reveal his hardened body and saw her eyes dart to some of the angry scars that decorated his body from war and battle. Her gaze wasn’t of disgust, but of curiosity and wonder and he slowly approached her, going on his knees. He grabbed her ankle and pulled her closer to him, taking her feet and placing them over his shoulders. He fisted his cock and pumped it slowly in his hands, using his thumb to swirl the precum over the tip. 

“Do you see now how much I want you, Tights?” He asked as he continued working his cock. “I want to cum in your sweet cunt again and again, make you cry out until you lose your voice. I want you to feel my cock even when it’s not inside you.”

Tights mewled at his words, “Are you still just all words, Raditz? You still have yet to prove them.”

Raditz lined the head of his cock against her folds, “I’ll prove it to you every day, milady.” He slowly pushed his cock inside, groaning as her silken wall stretched around him and gripped him. He took hold of her hips to keep her from moving away as she arched her back, crying out in pleasure, and he sunk himself deeper inside her. “Fuck… so tight…”

“Raditz…” Tights clawed at the mattress, whimpering as he continued to fill her until he was at the hilt. Raditz stilled, trying to get his urges under control and let her adjust to his impressive size. He was panting hard, his cock jerked as her pussy quivered around him and she made small whining sounds at the back of her throat. 

Her eyes met his with need and she pouted as she tried to move her hips against his. Raditz smirked, and slowly pulled back until the tip of his cock almost left her pussy before thrusting hard into her. She gave a sharp cry, her fingers digging into the fabric below her, and he snapped his hips in a steady rhythm. The sound of their wet sex smacking together drove him to go faster and he licked his lips as he watched her breasts bounce from each powerful thrust. He felt her walls begin to tighten further on his cock and he knew that she was almost close to falling over the edge. He shifted the angle of his thrusts, and the back of her head pushed into the pillows as a soundless gasp left her lips. He moved his thumb over to her exposed clit and rubbed it in hard circles, letting his hips rut into her pussy wildly before pinching her swollen bud. 

Tights lifted off the mattress, screaming hoarsely and her juices spilled across his lower abdomen and cock, dripping down his balls. Raditz shouted as his balls suddenly drew up and his seed surged into her hot womb with a final thrust, pushing his cock as far as it could inside her cunt. His breath was erratic while gently put her legs down to fall forward and rested his head between her breasts. Her walls still twitched around him, continuing to milk his cock as more of his seed bursted into her pussy in spurts. 

She wrapped her arms around his head, her breathing slowly returning back to normal, “Will you stay with me, even after you take me back to my sister?”

Raditz kissed her breast, “I am yours to command, milady.”

She chuckled incredulously, “Is this truly happening?”

Raditz moved to rest his chin on her sternum to look up at her, “It is happening. We leave tonight, so take what you need.”

“How?” She asked worriedly.

Raditz’s gaze turned sharp and cruel, “You leave that to me.” He carefully moved up her body to take her in his arms, keeping his cock inside her warm, and turned on his side, nuzzling the top of her head. “For now, rest, my lady Tights, and I will take you away from here.”

Tights’ hand curled into the hair of chest, and smiled, “Even if this is a dream… I’ll always treasure this moment.”

He kissed the top of her head, “It isn’t a dream, my beautiful flower. When you awake, you’ll find that it was all real.”

Tights blinked back happy tears and rubbed her face into his chest, letting his strong, steady heartbeat lull into a peaceful slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This story is written for my amazing friend rogue_1102! She is a fantastic writer, amazing beta, and the best friend I could ask for! I hope you like boo! 😘


End file.
